


Can I Follow You?

by LostinMay



Category: AFI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: None - Warning
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinMay/pseuds/LostinMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I picked you out / Of a crowd to talk to you / Said I liked your shoes / You said thanks can I follow you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own. Didn't happen.

  
[Can I Follow You?](http://afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=4967) by [LostinMay](http://afislash.com/viewuser.php?uid=595)  


  
Summary: I picked you out / Of a crowd to talk to you / Said I liked your shoes / You said thanks can I follow you?  
Categories: [Advey](http://afislash.com/browse.php?type=categories&catid=4) Characters:  None  
Genres:  Alt. Universe, PWP  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  2 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 1091 Read: 49  
Published: 02/10/2007 Updated: 02/10/2007 

Chapter 1 by LostinMay

Author's Notes:

Don't own. Didn't happen.

A/N This story is inspired by the song 'Lover I Don't Have to Love' by Bright Eyes.

I imagined Adam and Davey but you can imagine anyone you want.  
Part 1 is written from Adam’s POV; part 2 from Davey’s.

We finished our show and we were mingling around. I looked at you from across the room. Your hair was long, your clothes hugged you like second skin. You smirked at everyone and raised your perfectly shaped eyebrows when they got too close to you.  
You were looking for sex. Your eyes were screaming this, the way your hips swung from side to side as you walked to another group screamed it.

Two seconds after you joined them you were engulfed in compliments and smiles. Everyone adored you. How could they not?! You were the prettiest girl and in the same time you were the sexiest boy I ever saw. And I wanted you. The same like everyone else.

Your tiny little feet were in tall high heels. They were sexy. They made your thin complexion even thinner. They made your ass rise and look hard cause of the straining they produced on your muscles.

You were alone for a couple of minutes, looking satisfied at the people around you with a glass of wine in your hand. I had a bottle of it. I walked over to you, smiled and said hi.  
You answered back, cocking your head to the side, looking at my torso without shame.  
I said I liked your shoes. You said thanks can I follow you?

We went up the stairs, away from the crowd. I stood in the building next to the club so we walked over there and sad on a couch I brought on the roof especially for nights like  
these. I poured you some more wine and you smiled at me deliciously.  
We did some small talk and I asked your name. You raised and eyebrow and laughed, you were worse than drugs. You had me so hard for you already!

You didn’t answer me, you just asked the time. I told you it’s 2 o’clock. You rose. I told you the club is closed we’re up the block; let’s take the fun of this lot!

I tried to pry into your little world but you never answer a question. You put your hands on my chest and let them get to my neck and back down. I leaned forward catching you in my arms, pressing hard against your jeans. Then your tongue was in my mouth trying to keep the words from coming out.  
You didn't care to know who else may have been here before and although it wasn’t the game I played I enjoyed having you here, your hot kisses trailing down my neck.

I moaned when you pushed me on the worn out sofa and unbuttoned my pants.

_I want a lover I don't have to love. I want a girl who's too sad to give a fuck._

I asked you to stop and looked through my pockets. I told you about the drugs. Your eyes sparkled wild and then the kid that brought them to me came over and we bought some.

Then in the same cocky way of yours you told me you don’t do stuff for free.  
I pushed you down on the couch and kissed you hard on the mouth, swallowing your whimpers of protest.

When I let you breathe I purred into your ear, telling you I got the money if you got the time. You said it feels good, I said I'll give it a try.

Then my mind went dark.

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=4967>  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I picked you out / Of a crowd to talk to you / Said I liked your shoes / You said thanks can I follow you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own. Didn't happen.

  
[Can I Follow You?](http://afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=4967) by [LostinMay](http://afislash.com/viewuser.php?uid=595)  


  
Summary: I picked you out / Of a crowd to talk to you / Said I liked your shoes / You said thanks can I follow you?  
Categories: [Advey](http://afislash.com/browse.php?type=categories&catid=4) Characters:  None  
Genres:  Alt. Universe, PWP  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  2 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 1091 Read: 49  
Published: 02/10/2007 Updated: 02/10/2007 

Chapter 2 by LostinMay

Author's Notes:

Don't own. Didn't happen.

A/N This story is inspired by the song 'Lover I Don't Have to Love' by Bright Eyes.

I told you we should go to my place when we woke up from a little nap. Fucking on a roof wasn’t how I wanted you. I wanted to scream your name, you made me so hot.  
I said let’s go to my place but we both forgot where your car was parked. I said let's just take the train.  
I'll meet up with the band in the morning you said but still went down the stairs.

The radio from one of the rooms was playing a song: “ _Bad actors with bad habits /  
Some sad singers / They just play tragic_”

I stopped you in an alleyway and kissed your mouth, biting your lip, feeling it go hot and then I felt the blood on my tongue. You hand found it’s way in my pants, a finger at the cleft of my ass probing in, I felt like fainting from pleasure.

Your phone rang and you saw the van leaving. I said let’s just keep touching. Your lips found mine and you sucked on my tongue until I had to break the kiss or I would have came on spot.

I smiled at you when you pointed to your car. I smiled and thought: I want a lover I don't have to love. I want a boy who's so drunk he doesn't talk. Where's the kid with the chemicals?

I fished in your pocket’s jacket and got my fix.

My place was a mess but I dragged you to my room and in my bed. I helped you get undress while whispering in your ear sweet nothingness.

I got a hunger and I can't seem to get full, you said, attacking my body.

I left you 5 minutes alone to get something to drink and to get another fix.  
I need some meaning I can memorize, I say low to myself but the high kicks in and nothing matters as much as the sex I crave.

When I came back you were looking through some verses I spilled on a few sheets.

You write such pretty words, I hear you say. But life's no story book, you whisper as you down 2 glasses.

You come over to me your eyes sparkling and I groan unable to resist your charm. You abuse me in the sweetest way and I love it. Every second of it. Your cock stretches me in just the right places. My cock slides down in your mouth with ease and your lips seemed made to pleasure me. I drink your cock like is the best beverage ever and your smell is better than any drugs.

And when we’re done and spent, your arms encircle me and your warmth keeps the moment from slipping out of memory. For the first time in my life I want to wake up and remember this night.

_Love is an excuse to get hurt_  
And to hurt  
Do you like to hurt?  
I do I do I do  
Then hurt me hurt me  
Me me hurt me

The End.

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=4967>  



End file.
